


Comfortable in his Skin

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Kurt never realised how different he was at first.





	Comfortable in his Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12daysChrismtas

Kurt knew that he was unusual, even for a circus child.

Nobody knew where he’d come from, to begin with. He knew that he did not have a mother or a father as the others did. He was an orphan that had been found in a basket; well-wrapped and comfortable, according to his foster-mother, but still an orphan. 

There was also the tail. And the blue skin. And the eyes. And the feet.

Everything about him, really.

And that was before he learned to teleport.

He was loved though. He couldn’t remember anybody minding, not the people he lived with. They mostly just didn’t talk about it. He knew that he did look different but he never thought about it, not for a long time. It was just how he was. Why should a child question how God had made him? He was comfortable in his own skin, content, happy. 

He remembered the moment that had all changed quite vividly. He had been out with some of the other children from the circus and they had seen another group. There had been a kite caught in a tree, a little girl crying. Kurt had climbed up there with ease, using his tail for balance, brought the kite down, expecting thanks.

He did not receive them.

“She doesn’t want that now! Not now _you’ve_ touched it!”

“But ... why not?” he had asked, puzzled, still holding the kite.

“You’re a monster! You hatched out of an egg that was laid by a demon! Nobody wants to be near you!”

Kurt had never heard anything like it before. He stood there, still clasping the kite, feeling lost and puzzled. Why was this happening? He had only wanted to help. Why were they so angry? Why were they saying such terrible things? Hatched from an egg? He had not hatched. He had been made, just as the others had been made, had he not?

But he wondered. He could not help but wonder. He had been found in a basket, hadn’t he? A little basket, perhaps like a bird would lay an egg in. Perhaps they had wrapped the egg up, kept it warm and snug until Kurt had come out. Maybe they hadn’t liked it then. Maybe they had sent him away after that because he had broken out all wrong. Maybe there was something in what those little children had said. How could he be sure? How could anybody be sure? No matter what they told him, he could never know.

It was a long time before he felt truly comfortable in his own skin again.


End file.
